1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a curtain, particularly to one having a plurality of pores to produce an airy and light-passing effect in addition to a sound insulating function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many styles of curtains are widely used, such as a winding type, a pulling type, and a Venetian, made of cloth to provide a blocking function for sunlight to prevent furniture from gradually deforming or disfiguring due to sunlight, and keeping a room temperature from getting higher at the same time, so persons in a room may feel comfortable.
However, conventional curtains generally have the following disadvantages.
1. A curtain body has tiny pores to cause deficient airiness so ventilation is very bad. Especially, if it is woven with a high density, the curtain provides less ventilation.
2. A curtain body has tiny pores capable of blocking light from shining in, so if light is needed, the curtain cannot be used, and if the curtain is half opened to let light or air in, privacy is reduced.
3. Conventional curtain material does not provide a sound absorbing function.
4. Conventional curtain bodies are generally made of a material having a small specific gravity, which is subject to wind blowing and the curtain body is easily broken or things in a room can be blown down by a wind or break.